


地铁奇缘

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Charles的车坏了，然后他对地铁上的陌生人一见钟情了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	地铁奇缘

[星期一 7:45 AM]  
“不是出车祸，当然，”Charles用脑袋和肩膀夹住电话，心不在焉地回答Raven，主要是地铁扶手的高度问题让他分心了，“是，它是很老了，不过我还不打算换……Logan可以修好的，我相信他……不真的不用，地铁就可以……”  
Charles挂掉电话，他刚才拒绝了Raven接送他上下班的提议，但实际上他还是有那么一点点心动，毕竟从地铁口出来还要走好一段路才能到学校，足足两公里。  
正当Charles胡乱思考着如何规划路线以便最大程度地缩短步行距离时，所有数字和单位在他抬眼的那一刻分解得一干二净，像炸裂的冰块——前方四米左右，一个男人面无表情地伫立着。  
天啊，他可真辣！Charles努力抑制着自己的吞咽声，那个男人身高至少六英尺，蜂腰猿背，比例十分赏心悦目，他一只手提着黑色公文包安静垂在身侧，用另一只挽起一半袖子的手拉去拉扶手，暴露在外的手臂肌肉结实形状完美，Charles的视线在这上面停留了至少三十秒，用眼神抚摸过上面每一条凸起的静脉，然后自责自己当初为什么不去学个油画什么的。  
在和自己的喉咙搏斗的几分钟内，Charles注意这个男人一直面无表情地看着地铁另一侧的门，尽管那里黑黢黢的什么也没有。他的视线更加肆无忌惮地在男人身上逗留，直到他觉得男人似乎要看向这边时才急忙转头。  
正当他在心跳声的伴奏下回忆自己转头的动作是否过于刻意时，男人下车了，就从他身边走过，目不斜视，只低头看了眼手表。  
地铁门关闭了，Charles感觉心脏内的空气仿佛被抽空了一个指头大的体积。  
如果每天坐地铁都能欣赏这样的美景的话，那应该不错，他想。

[星期一 5:40 PM]  
话虽如此走了两公里才到大学的Charles还是要死了，下班的时候Raven来接他。  
“早上怎么样？迟到了吗？”Raven边开车边问。  
“当然没有。”Charles在想地铁上的那个男人，他一般几点坐地铁上下班？如果今天Raven没来他还能碰到他吗？“事实上，坐地铁远比我想象的要方便，真的，你明天不用来接送了。”  
Raven看了眼后视镜，她的哥哥脸上不知为何写满了兴奋和期待，只能无奈地答应了。

[星期二 8:07 AM]  
昨天才信誓旦旦地告诉Raven自己绝不会迟到，今天Charles就睡过头了。  
比起可能见不到那个昨天超辣的男人，上课迟到的后果可能要更加严重一些。他一路小跑到站台时，列车门正要关闭，门附近稀稀拉拉地站着几个打算等下一班车的人，不过Charles不打算加入他们，他是一个富有冒险精神的人，他深呼吸一口气，闭着眼就冲了过去。  
赶上了，Charles松了口气，下一秒他吃痛地叫出声，他的背包和衣服后摆被关闭的车门夹到了。  
还好有站在门附近的人伸出手帮他拽了一下被夹住的地方，Charles成功将学生们的考题解救了下来，他心有余悸地理了下自己的衣服，接着转去向他的救包恩人道谢。  
是昨天那个男人，那个超级辣的，他现在就离他半米远，还救了他的命。  
“谢谢。”Charles敢打赌自己看起来一定狼狈极了，头发乱了，衣服皱了，随身携带的包拉链开了一半，露出乱七八糟的试题纸和半包拿来做早餐却没吃完的儿童饼干，还有他的眼睛，他就是改不了自己一受疼眼眶就迅速泛红的毛病。  
“不用。”那个男人说完就移开眼睛。  
Charles在三秒之内收起眼泪理好自己的头发，确保那个男人再转头的时候能看到完美状态下的他，可惜他没有再看过来，没有。  
Charles一边在偷瞄的同时怕他突然转头，一边又有点失落他真的没有再转头。  
他抬头看向车厢内的路线示意图，离那个男人下车只有两三站了，他该做些什么？  
Raven打电话过来： “Charles，你到学校了吗？”  
Charles手忙脚乱地掏出手机，望着手表上的时间心虚道：“唔，快到了吧。”  
Raven那边静了一秒，才说：“Charles，你是不是睡过头了？”  
“就迟了一点点的！”Charles辩解道，“我的闹钟出了点问题。”  
Raven半信半疑道：“那你下午的课几点结束？要我来接你吗？”  
“不用了，”Charles说这话时又看了一眼男人的方向，“我自己坐地铁。”  
Raven还想说什么，Charles想了想，对电话那头的Raven说：“你如果是想来学校找Hank的话就去吧，你们好好去玩，不用管我。”  
“你都知道了？！”对面爆发出惊讶几乎快隔着手机屏幕将他淹没，Charles差点把手机给摔了。  
“我的妹妹和我的助教在我眼皮子底下约会，我为什么会不知道？”  
Raven不敢相信：“你不生气？”  
“你们瞒着我这点我的确有点生气，不过Hank是个好人，相比你那些乌烟瘴气的前男友，我是说…我祝福你们。”Charles严肃道，“不过有几点你需要注意一下……”  
Charles停住了，因为正当他准备发表长篇大论的时候，车到站，那个男人下车了。  
Raven在电话那头问：“Charles？Charles你还好吗？”  
Charles苦涩地回答：“没事，你们去吧，下午我自己坐地铁回去。”

[星期二 5:47 PM]  
Charles没有在地铁上看到Erik。

[星期三 7:48 AM]  
地铁门开了，站台上的乘客鱼贯而入，Charles夹在中间，被人群缓缓推着挤上了地铁，他微微踮起脚尖，目光掠过一张张无精打采的脸，终于眼尖地发现了那个男人——他太高了，而且红色的高领毛衣可以说是很显眼了。  
他侧着身体，在人群的缝隙中穿梭，像一尾灵活的小鱼寻食那样努力溜到那个男人身边，然后若无其事地装作是不经意地被人群挤到这里来的，不会有人敢怀疑这一点的，他个子小，看上去只有被人挤来挤去的份。  
现在Erik就在他左侧不到一个身位，但被另一位乘客拉扶手的手臂挡住了视线，Charles不知道如何开启一段自然的对话。  
到站时人群摇晃了一下，Charles在这个时候感觉自己似乎被人摸了一把，他扭头，顺着那只还没来得及收回去的手向上看去，有个可疑的人在那个男人身后紧紧贴着，手插在裤兜里，Charles朝他瞪了一眼，他就跟着人群下车了，同时下车的还有夹在他们中间的那只手的主人，谢天谢地。  
Charles监视着咸猪手走下车后扭头回来，那个男人正看着他，目光相遇的那一刻，他的心脏顿时感觉漏跳了好几拍。  
“他…他想非礼你。”Charles解释。  
那个男人挑眉：“是吗？”  
Charles脸红了，他的谎言被拆穿了，对着有好感的陌生人承认总有乱七八糟的人对自己的屁股心怀不轨不是件容易的事。  
“谢谢你帮我赶走他。”  
Charles赶紧顺着这个台阶回应：“不用，昨天也谢谢你。”  
希望他还记得昨天的事，Charles恳求着上帝或者是其他什么记忆之神姻缘之神能够保佑他。  
“那看来我们扯平了？”那个男人伸出一只手，“我是Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
被这份意外之喜砸晕了头脑，Charles激动地回握住Erik的手：“Charles Xavier。”  
收回手，Erik的眼神落在某处，然后发出一声轻笑：“你的背包挂件很别致。”  
还在回味Erik手的温度的Charles这才发现自己包上挂着的卡通挂件，他昨天中午为了得到这个挂件特地跑了一趟某个垃圾食品连锁餐厅买了一份儿童套餐，鉴于他的年龄实在有些超标了，他不得不使用自己被Raven明令禁止的狗狗眼攻势，因为Raven说这太犯规了。  
“是…是我侄子的。”Charles解释说，“他很喜欢这套法国连环画和动画。”加油啊Raven。  
“我看完了。”  
“对，是……什么？”  
Charles怀疑自己听错了。  
“动画其实是德国制作的，我小时候常常看。”Erik说，“人物有巴巴爸爸，巴巴妈妈，巴巴祖，巴巴布什么……”  
Charles眼睛一下子亮了，他飞快地补充：“巴巴爸爸，巴巴妈妈，巴巴布拉伯，巴巴布莱特，巴巴祖，巴巴伯，巴巴拉拉，巴巴利波和巴巴贝尔！”  
一口气背完巴巴爸爸里的所有人物期待地看向Erik，就像六岁时期待他亲爱的祖父表扬他背出了元素周期表一样。  
一秒钟后Charles意识到了不对。  
Erik强忍住不笑的表情太明显了。  
“好吧，”Charles惭愧地低下头，“其实是我买儿童套餐得来的，不要问我为什么能买到儿童套餐，我今天已经够丢脸了。”  
“很可爱。”Erik评价道，“你一定有一个可爱的博士学位。” (You must have a Ph.D in Adorable.)  
“遗传学，其实是。”Charles纠正道。  
“所以你真的是个博士？”Erik惊讶，“看来我该叫你Dr.Xavier。”  
“Professor Xavier更好。”Charles说。  
“哇哦。”Erik感叹道，“一个同时精通遗传学和巴巴爸爸系列的教授，你一定会位于我‘今天遇到最棒的人和事’榜单第一。”  
Charles脸红了，不知道是因为Erik调侃的巴巴爸爸还是成为了Erik的最棒。  
叮，到站了，Erik朝Charles挥手：“那么明天见，professor Xavier。”

[星期三 6:02 PM]  
Charles还是没有在地铁上看到Erik。  
他很失望。

[星期四 7:46 AM]  
Charles数了数，他和Erik还有四站的时间。  
“早上好。”  
Erik跟他打招呼，真是美妙的一个早晨，治愈他连续四天早起的痛苦。  
“早上好，Erik。”Charles又补充了一句，“所以你每天都是这个时间，呃……？”  
“如果我七点二十出发的话，是的。”Erik说，“我在控制我出门的时间。”  
“啊。”Charles了然地点头，在自己内心的小本本上记下一笔，Erik早上七点半出发，大约七点四十五坐到他这一站，他需要在七点半左右出发，也就是说，六点半起床……  
“你在哪一站下车？”Erik问。  
“116街大学车站。”  
“猜到了。”Erik说，“哥伦比亚。”  
Charles好奇Erik是做什么的，Erik是德裔，Erik在145街下车，这是他知道的所有。  
仿佛感应到了Charles的想法，Erik说：“如果你现在是在猜我做什么的话，我希望你没有在想连环杀手，我的前同事曾这么评价过我，那真的很伤人心，我只是笑起来恐怖了一点。”  
Charles被他逗笑了，“当然不是，”他反驳，“怎么会有这么辣的连环杀手呢？”  
“你觉得我很辣？”Erik挑眉。  
我把内心想的说出来了？？Charles瞪大了眼睛。  
“是的。”Erik说，慢悠悠地观察了一会儿Charles惊恐无助的小表情后，才放过他，“第一句，是的，很不幸，你说出来了，第二句，没有，不要慌，我只是猜的，毕竟我不会读心，虽然我也很想有这个能力。”  
“控制金属更加适合你。”Charles说，“我一直想要有读心的能力。”  
“这样你就可以领导一个小队来追捕我？”  
他们相视一笑， 都想到了同一个地方。  
“我是X-Men的忠实粉丝。”Erik说。  
“我也是！”Charle甚至哼了一段动画片的主题曲，“我疯狂迷恋教授这个角色，可以说我走上教学这条路就有X教授的影响，有时候我会强迫我的学生叫我professor X而不是professor Xavier。”  
“Charles，很抱歉，我们不能走得更近一步了，我想你不会愿意和万磁王的拥趸者扯上关系的。”Erik佯装严肃地说，他张开五指对着正好开始打开的地铁门一挥，“我必须离开了，但是基诺莎万岁！”  
Charles则是学着X教授，用两根手指抵着太阳穴，说：“我不会阻止，虽然我可以。”  
在他们接下来的谈天中Charles了解到Erik是一名工程师，单亲家庭，两个月前从法兰克福来到纽约，为了给他母亲更好的医疗条件，他的新老板是个大富豪，开给他的工资是在德国的三倍。他们从儿时看过的动画片聊到喜欢的作家，交流了对时下移民政策的看法。接近Erik要下的站，Charles不舍地提醒他。   
“明天见，professor X。”  
“明天见，Erik。”  
Erik下了车，但又回头跟Charles挥手，透过车窗，他们的目光交汇在一处，Charles先低下了头，脸颊发红。

[星期四 8:37 PM]  
Charles依旧没有在地铁上看到Erik。  
他试图用google查找Erik Lehnsherr，但没什么有用的信息。

[星期五 7:45 AM]   
“早上好。”  
“早上好，Erik。”  
Charles兴致勃勃地继续着昨天未尽的话题，向Erik推荐纽约最棒的食物。  
讲得口干舌燥，他无意间瞥了一眼站名，已经到了市立学院站，过了Erik要下的站。  
“我今天在教堂大道下。”Erik解释说。  
Charles很高兴他今天能和Erik多相处一会。  
这次轮到Charles先下站了，他意犹未尽地结束了对Darwin做的煎蛋卷的大力赞美，对Erik道了明天见。  
地铁门再见合上的那一刻，Charles意识到，明天是周六。

[星期六 3:05 PM]  
Charles睡到中午才起来，这其实才是他正常的起床时间，他为自己坚持了五天六点起而感到骄傲。  
批改了一下午学生们惨不忍睹的作业之后，Charles接到了Alex的电话。  
“Hi教授，我听说你的车坏了？”  
“是的。”其实昨天Logan告诉他车已经修好了，让他自己来车行取，不过Charles推脱说没有时间，他还想着星期一坐地铁能见到Erik。  
Alex在电话那头继续问道：“教授，你需要一辆车暂时代步吗？我从Scott那边没收来的，全新改装。”  
“Scott怎么了？”Charles关心道，Scott是Charles见过最有天赋的学生，不是他大学里的学生，而仅仅只是个高中生，Charles曾受Alex之托辅导过他几个学期，发现他已经学完了所有高中课程并且开始自学大学课程，他不仅学习成绩很好，还有极强的领导能力，在学校里是很受欢迎的存在，Alex希望他能去哥伦比亚。  
“他不想读大学，他想去修车。”Alex说，“他三天两头地跑去车行，每天在那跟人灰头土脸地学怎么修车。”  
Charles想到Logan说最近有个小鬼一直缠着他，难道就是Scott？  
“教授，我希望你能跟他谈谈，他很尊敬你。”Alex认真地说。  
“好，我会的。”在此之前他应该先跟Logan谈谈，Charles想，“对了Alex，上次生产的仪器样品有吗？我想看一看。”  
“有，不过我下周要出差了，但我现在就在公司，如果你想今天过来，我请你喝最棒的咖啡。”Alex果断说，“然后我跟你详细说下Scott的情况。”

[星期六 5:27 PM]  
“Sean的拉花技术是我见过最厉害的。”Alex感叹道。  
坐在Stark工业集团楼下的咖啡店里，Charles还在想Erik的事，Alex的公司刚好在Erik下车的同一地铁站附近，离他们最后一次见才过去三十个小时，还有三十个小时他才能再一次地见到Erik，他有些迫不及待了。  
来之前他问了Logan有关Scott的事，Logan问了好几次他什么时候来取修好的车，但Charles都装作没听见。  
“一杯中拿铁，少奶，带走，谢谢。”  
如果不是Alex主动向走进店里的那个人打招呼，Charles可能意识不到那个是Erik，他正在想的人。  
Erik跟Alex打完招呼后，也注意到了坐他对面的人。  
“Charles？”  
“Erik！这么巧！”Charles紧紧盯着面前西装革履的男人，“你在这里工作？”  
“是，Alex和你是……？”  
“我们是朋友。”Charles迫切想知道更多，“所以……”  
Sean很不好地打断了他们的对话，Erik接过带被套的咖啡，稍带歉意地对Charles说：“不好意思，赶着去合作公司开会，先走了……改天见。”  
Charles失落地坐回座位，说：“改天见。”  
Erik对Charles露出一个有牙齿的微笑，随后推开店门走了，Charles的目光一直追随着他的背影，Erik走出咖啡店，回到了自己的车旁……等等，车？！  
Charles睁大了眼睛。  
Alex不明所以地问：“你们认识？Erik是新同事，刚搬来纽约没几个月，你们是怎么认识的？”   
Charles木讷地点点头，什么也听不进去。  
一旁Sean加入了他们的对话，他接着Alex的话喋喋不休地补充道：“真是不可思议，你居然能让Erik笑出来！他是个一丝不苟的超级工作狂，下班后从来不跟我们出去，满脑子就只有工作，你知道吗？他上周出了车祸，整辆车都报废了，住了两天院就又回来工作了，怪不得Stark给他开这么高的工资，看他那辆新车……”

[星期日]   
Charles胡思乱想了一整天后去Logan那把车提了。

[星期一 7:35 AM]  
Charles鬼使神差地把车开到了Erik下车的地铁站附近。  
Erik当然不会从那里出来，他买了新车。  
对着地铁出口走神了一会，Charles突然身体控制不住地向前倾——他被后面的一辆车撞了。  
“搞什么？你停车干什么？”后面的车主打开车门，查看自己破碎的车前灯。  
Charles下了车，连忙道歉，他的车也遭到了不小的破坏，又得送回Logan那修了。  
道歉似乎也不能平息车主的怒火，他不停责怪Charles害的他要去换车灯，责怪Charles害的他上班要迟到，没办法接孩子放学，并故意渲染事情的严重性，在这个车流和人流量巨大的路口吸引了越来越多的人驻足。  
Charles开始有些慌了，他大脑一片空白。  
“够了。”  
愤怒的车主伸出去指着Charles的右手被另一个人拦下。  
“Erik？”Charles诧然，Erik似乎是从地铁口里走出来的，他不是买了新车吗？  
Erik干脆地拨通了报警电话，两人在原地等待交警到来的这段时间内，Erik只说了两句话。  
“我坐地铁来的。”以及，“打电话给你妹妹，让她来接你。”  
Charles在恍惚中被拖走车，被Raven接走，被Erik说“不用谢”。  
这个状态持续了一整天，他无法专心上课，也无法专心看论文。  
不能这样下去了。  
Charles想，我喜欢Erik Lehnsherr，一个地铁上认识的男人。  
他决定下班后向Alex要Erik的联系方式。

[星期一 5:23PM]  
Charles走到车库时才想起来自己的车被拖走了。  
然而他的车位好像停了一辆不属于他的车，一辆看起来似乎有些眼熟的车。  
Erik从车里走出来。  
“Erik！”他欣喜的话梗在喉咙。  
Erik为什么要来他的大学？  
Erik在等他吗？  
Charles不知所措地看着Erik走近他，把一串钥匙放到他手里。  
“我想我们是朋友了，所以我的车借给你开。”Erik说，“不过如果你愿意和我结婚的话，它就属于你了。”

[星期二 9:30 AM]  
Erik没有开车送Charles去大学，因为坐地铁去婚姻登记处更好。

-完-

一个有肉渣的番外：  
[某个星期五 11:40 PM]  
Charles的车修好了，当晚他们就开了起来。


End file.
